Faces Lost in Time - Chapter 1
by emmakayruby
Summary: A girl was caught in a horrific accident 4 months ago. 4 months since the accident...2 years gone from her memory. She struggles to regain her speech and memory. She forgets things almost immediately until one day. A man comes to visit her and he claims to see her everyday but, who is this man? By the sight and speech of him she seems to recall seeing him before but where...


Hello! ^-^ It's me again. This is another story that I will at some point in time write more additions to. I hope you enjoy this one as well! Thank you! Sorry guys this is kind of a long introduction chapter!

"r..r..right." I struggled to say. Why was this so hard if it hadn't been before, but as I always end up reminding myself how long it took me to learn the English language in the first place. "r..r..igh..t." I said as I quietly practiced to myself. "Just learning, are you?" Came a voice from behind. " I mean I've seen you here before..." He said before I could turn around and look at him. When I turned around I sensed that this was awkward for him and I just sat there staring at him like a complete idiot. An awkward moment passed and then i heard his voice again. "Are you a patient here?... I mean, well, you must be since i see you here about every day." He said carefully. " what..d-do..you..want?" I said impatiently but broken. His voice came again, " Look I'm just trying to make conversation...I just..." he lets out a frustrated sigh. "There certainly must not be much to do in a place like this.." " Fine...ha..ve a..seat?" I said trying to find the right words to say. When I looked up I saw his face for the first time. Well maybe I've seen it plenty of times before but this time I actually payed attention to him. Wait, was i staring. I looked down suddenly, glancing up from time to time to look at him. A moment of silence passed between us and then he spoke. "What happened?" He asked. I didn't fully understand his question so I just sat staring at him in a confused look. "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant what happened? to end you up here? Were you in an accident?" I guessed he couldn't help himself but to ask why i had so many disfiguring scars on my face. " well,..." I let out a discomforting sigh. "I...gues..ss..I ca..n..tell," I held my breath for a second and closed my eyes. I opened them again to discover him still sitting there looking at me in awe. I let out that breath and looked down to the side walk which was plastered with bird seed and droppings.

He reached over and gently set a hand on my knee. I could tell that he had noticed me gasp and he pulled his hand away, looking me directly in the eyes and seeing if I was okay. He sat up straight and ran his fingers through his hair. In frustration he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. I couldn't help but stare at him. I had suddenly gotten the feeling that there was something I was forgetting or someone.

I looked back down at my hands and twisted my fingers together. Wait one minuet! He had mentioned earlier that he saw me here almost everyday. But, he wears just normal clothes as where I am dressed in hospital gowns. There is no way that he is a patient here. How does he see me here every day? He must be visiting someone, but who? He acted so friendly to me, like I was an old friend. Oh god! I sure hope he is not some creepy stalker.

I kept my head down, But glanced over far enough to see if he was still there or even looking at me again. He was still hunched over in a frustrated state. I closed my eyes tightly and then inhaled deeply letting it out in short little breaths. "Um...I...Do y...ou...know...me?" At the sound of my voice he turned his head ever so slowly and just enough so he could peer at me through the corner of his eye. I looked back at him and we sat there staring into each others eyes; him looking more deeply into mine. I didn't know what to do because of the case that this was getting way to awkward. I cleared my throat and moved just my eyes so that I was looking more at the area of his ear so I could escape his gaze. He broke the silence "You really have no idea who I am, do you?" I almost felt my heart grow heavy for this man. In all of my mind I could not conjure a thought to save my life.

I guess the look on my face answered that question. He faced toward me more, and sat up straight. He looked me right in the eyes, and looked from my hand to my face. Ever so gently he moved his hand toward mine. I could feel my face turning red from how much I was beginning to blush. I turned my head away but kept my hand there. I let him take hold of my hand and this time I did not pull away. As we sat there my face lost its reddish color and I slowly inch by inch turned my head back toward him and looked toward him. I find him to be looking straight at me but, being patient.


End file.
